1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a faucet assembly and, more particularly, to an ozone faucet switching structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional ozone faucet structure 50 in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 11 comprises a faucet body 51 having a water outlet pipe 54, a handle 52 pivotally mounted on the faucet body 51, and a conduit 53 connected with the faucet body 51. The conduit 53 has a first end extended into the faucet body 51 and connected to the water outlet pipe 54 and a second end connected to an ozone arrangement. The handle 52 is operated to supply ozone from the ozone arrangement through the conduit 53 into the faucet body 51 so that the ozone is mixed with the water to achieve a sterilizing function. Thus, the ozone arrangement is started by operation of the handle 52 to supply ozone to the faucet body 51. However, when the ozone arrangement is not used, the user has to turn off the ozone arrangement or switch the ozone arrangement to stop supply of the ozone, thereby causing inconvenience to the user. In addition, when the ozone arrangement is turned off, a small amount of the ozone is still contained in the conduit 53 and is easily mixed with the drinking water, thereby causing a sanitary problem.